Love or Family?
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: (Revised and edited version of an old story with lots of spelling mistakes.) Misaki goes to the hospital and under pressure Usami takahiro about his and misaki's relationship. Will Misaki be able to get his brother to accept him and Usami's love, or will he have to choose between love or family.


**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters or series. This is an edited corrected story from an old fanfic I did.**  
Misaki is 22 years old and is about to graduate from the University, he might get a Job at murakawa company and still lives with Usami Akihiko.  
It started as another day for Takahashi Misaki, nothing unusual happing that morning. But then again that was the unusual part. Usually Usami would already have his hands on Misaki. "Is he still working?" Misaki thought to himself as he prepared breakfast, "Well, not even the great lord Akihiko Usami can waste time messing with others." Misaki said to himself. Then suddenly Usami's bedroom door slammed open. "Exactly 7:00am" Misaki thought.  
"Usagi-san we're having salmon with todays breakfast." Misaki informed the silver head zombie.  
"Nng" Usami groaned.  
They both sat down and ate. Everything seemed normal so far. Nothing weird or strange, everything was fine. Until Misaki started to wash the dishes. He felt strong arms reach around him and hold his waist next to another. Usami's face was buried in Misakis hair.  
"Usagi-san, This is dangerous, please let go." The brunette said firmly.  
"Misaki, I love you." Usami said in a soothing warm whisper.  
Those words said with that voice alone always made Misaki feel a happiness. But Misaki had the will power to overcome all the older men's lustful expectations. "Usagi-san" Misaki said as he escaped the older mans grasp, "If you have time quoting the most original line in your BL's you should put all that energy into finishing your manuscript." He said.  
"Yes yes" Usami replied.  
"I'm off then, oh and I have to work after school so don't come and pick me up." Misaki mentioned while he tried to put his coat and scarf on.  
"I could drive you to school, you know" Usagi said, walking up to Misaki.  
"NO. Its fine, I'd rather not cause any problems."  
"It's not a problem for me." Usagi said, lighting another cigarette.  
"I meant problems for me. Everyone talks about it." Misaki said making an annoyed face. Then he was about to walk out the door when, "Misaki." He turned to face the silver haired man, and notice two lips against his own. "Come home soon." Usami said, releasing the kiss and smirking.  
Misaki blushed and left, "See you later."  
"Wait! I'll pick you up after work then!" Usami yelled.  
"NO!" Misaki replied, "FINISH YOUR WORK."  
{After University and work}  
"Ah, Sumi sempai, Yeah, how are you? No, haha. Uh, Usagi-sans okay... Yes, but... Oh ok, well I have to go now, I'm going to work. Yeah you too, bye." Misaki hung up the phone. "Sometimes I think Sumi Sempai only calls to check up on Usagi-san..." Misaki thought.  
Misaki POV  
I really don't feel like making dinner tonight, but in these times Usagi-san really needs to eat. It can't be help! What should I make? Miso soup? Well its cold out, so maybe a hot pot? We have salmon, so something that would go well with salmon? Salmon curry? I'll worry about that when I get home.  
No ones POV  
While Misaki worried about dinner and other things he was unaware that a strange figure had been following him. The dark shadow came up behind Misaki and hit him in the back of the head with a metal bat. Misaki fell to the cold Icy ground. They were on a small road Misaki walked on as a short cut home, so no one was around and it was dark.  
"Huh? Is he dead?" Another figure said coming out from behind a corner.  
"No, but he'll probably either bleed out first or freeze to death, either way, he'll die soon." The main shadow said.  
"Hmm... Hit him one more time, then...Lets take his coat and stuff!" The smaller shadow said.  
"Ok but don't leave a trace of finger prints, our footsteps will be covered in the little snow that's falling." Then they left after smacking him with the metal bat again a few times and robbing Misaki leaving him nothing but the shirt and pants he was wearing and his cell phone.  
Usami's POV  
Misaki should've been home a half hour ago and he hasn't picked up his phone. Thats it, I tried to trust him, but I can't wait any longer. I'm going to look for him.  
I checked his work and he wasn't there, I drove up and down streets. Then I remembered he used a short cut to get to work. When I went down it calling his name I saw something, it was dark and cold so I couldn't make out what it was exactly. When I got closer I saw him.  
"Misaki!? Misaki!" My heart dropped and I felt tears forming in my eyes. Quickly I checked if he was breathing and his heart was going slow... So I called for an ambulance.  
No ones POV  
Takahiro, Misaki's older brother came running in through the doors of the hospital to see Usami sitting in a chair with his face down in his hands and elbows resting on his knees.  
"Usagi-san... Wheres misaki? Wheres my brother!?" Hearing Takahiro yell made Usami lift his head and look at him. His wife and child were right behind him with worried expressions. Takahiro sees his best friend with red eyes and a damp face from probably crying he calmed himself down. He has never seen Usami upset in his life, let alone cry before. "Usagi-san, wheres Misaki?" He asked one more time.  
Usami puts his hand over his mouth and looked away, "In surgery..." He said.  
"What! What happend!?"  
"He was coming home from work and was attacked..." Usami put his face back in his hands as Takahiros wife started to try and comfort him.  
The doctor came in and asked, "Are you Takahashi's brother?"  
"Yes thats me." Takahiro and the doctor walked a bit out of ears reach.  
The doctor explains that Misaki would recover, but he need surgery because of a ruptured splean and a few broken ribs that were about to collide and collapse on some organs. "Thank heavens that man found him when he did, any moment longer and your brother would have died on the surgery bed." Takahashi thanked the doctor and went back to the others.  
He got on his knees in front of Usami, and Usami lifted his head. Takahiro gave him a huge hug, tightly held him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Takahiro was crying on Usami's shoulder. "Usagi-san, you saved him!"  
Usami holding Takahiro back exclaimed, "Huh?"  
"The doctor said, any later and he would've died on the surgery table... Usagi-san, thank you, for looking for him..."  
"Takahiro..."  
{After a few weeks of visiting}  
When Usami walked in Takahiro was sitting by the window reading. His wife was home taking care of Mahiro. Usami sat next to Misaki, who had been sleeping since the surgery. (When he woke up, he'd immediately fall back to sleep)  
"Usagi-san, I am truly greatful. If there was anything I could ever do for you, name it, I'll do anything." Takahiro said, placing his book on his lap.  
Usami thought about it 'Your blessing' He wanted to say. He thought about it a lot, and before anything else that might try to separate him and Misaki, he wanted Takahiro to know. He was going to do it, he needed to do it. Usami knew that Misaki was the one who wanted to tell his brother, but he couldn't wait any longer.  
Usami grabbed hold of Misaki's hand, "Takahiro, don't blame Misaki or hate him, but..." He paused and Takahiro looked at him in confusion, "I love Misaki..."  
Takahiro was quiet for about a minute, "As family?" He asked.  
"No, I love him..." He repeated.  
Takahiro stood up, "What do you mean? Whats going on?" Takahiros face said it all, he wasn't ok with it.  
"Me and Misaki are lovers. He wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of something else will happen that might try to separate us, so while we had a chance together, I decided now..." Usami said, stareing at his sleeping brunette lover.  
"Usagi-san... Your joking right?" Takahiro asked taking a step forward.  
"No, I love Takahashi Misaki..." Usami said brushing his fingers through Misaki's hair.  
"I-I'm sorry, after today, I don't want you to visit any more..." Takahiro said with some hair covering his eyes.  
Usami's face expression was sad, hurt, angery, and surprised. Surprised his best friend had once again denied him his love. "But!" Usami tried to argue.  
"When Misaki wakes up, I'll tell him it's done! He will also be moving back in with me!" Takahiro yelled angrily.  
"Misaki's old enough to decide things on his own!"  
"I wont allow him to be spoiled! He will learn how to depend on himself, without you!"  
"He doesn't even depend on me now! If he only depended on me a little more..." Usami's voice started to shake and his eyes began to water. "He never lets me help him, he wants to do everything on his own, he wouldn't even let me pick him up from work... Because he was worried about my work..." Usami put one of his palms over one of his eyes, "Damn it!"  
"Usagi-san... I'm sorry... But, he will live on his own one day, get a job, find love(with a female) and start his family... I'm going home now, goodnight. Usami." Then Takahiro left.  
Usami, still holding onto Misaki's hand fell to his knees crying.  
{Next day}  
Takahiro was sitting next to Misaki looking out the window, thinking about what had happened yesturday.  
"Onii-chan...?" Takahiro looked with surprise as the brunette boy struggle to sit up from his hospital bed.  
"Misaki! your awake!" Takahiro hugged his little brother tightly.  
"Ow! Can't breathe!"  
Takahiro let got, "Sorry, I'm just so glad!"  
"I feel fine, What happend? Where am I!?" Misaki started to freak out.  
"Your in a hospital, don't move so much, you had surgery a few days ago, you were in... an, accident." Takahiro explained.  
"Oh, man.. That sucks... Huh?" Misaki started to look around and scan the room.  
"What is it Misaki?" Takahiro asked.  
"Wheres Usagi-san? Is he working? Wait, did he get hurt too!?" Misaki got really worried.  
Takahiro didn't feel comfortable with it, "No, he's probably home working." He said. 'I won't tell you I know yet.' He thought. "Anyways, you'll be living with me after you get out of the hospital."  
"What!? But you have a family, I'd just be a burden.." Misaki stated.  
"Your family too! It's already been decided."  
"But Nii-chan, I-I don't think I should, It'd be best if I just stayed with Usa-"  
"Misaki." Takahiro interrupted. 'I guess I'll bring it up' He thought, "You wont be staying with Usami anymore, due, to... Some circumstances." He said.  
"Usami? What do you mean circumstances?" Misaki asked.  
"I'm sorry, but your not aloud to see him anymore."  
"Wh-what do you mean? See him?" Misaki said in a cold sweat.  
"He told me you were 'Lovers' so I told him not to see you anymore too." Takahiro said as his smile turned into a small frown.  
"Lovers...?" Misaki quietly questioned to himself.  
"So, it wasn't true? was it only one sided?" Takahiro asked after he heard Misaki question it.  
"Y-ye..." He didn't finish the word, "N-no... It wasn't one sided..." He said in a whisper and his head down.  
"Misaki..." Takahiro said. "Well, I need to go, I'll be back for you tomorrow, so get some rest." Then Takahiro patted Misaki's head and left.  
"Nii-chan, your to overprotective..." Misaki said under his breath.  
Not to long after, Misaki decided to call Usami. Ring~ring "Hello?"  
"Uh, Usagi-san?" Misaki said.  
"Misaki? Your awake? Are you ok? What is it?" Usami was more than happy to hear his beloved's vioce again.  
"Usagi-san I'm fine, but I heard what happened, not just for me, but you and my brother..." All was silent for awhile, until, "Why did you tell him?"  
"I wasn't sure if I'd get another chance. Misaki-"  
"You should've waited until I was awake!? We could've explained together..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
'Is that all he can say? What does he mean?' Msaki was worrying to himself. "Usagi-san..."  
"Misaki? What is it?"  
"They let me out tomorrow, come get me..." Misaki said, his vioce turning to a monotoned and quiet.  
"But Takahiro-"  
"Are you afraid my brother will hate you? Please..." Misaki hung up the phone and fell asleep.  
{Next day}  
Takahiro walked into Misaki's room only to find it empty. He looked around and everything was packed and cleaned, like Misaki was never there. Takahiro started to freak out, so he ran to the closest desk and asked a nurse where Misaki Takahashi was. The nurse told him that Misaki checked out early this morning with an Akihiko Usami. Takahiro was furious.  
{In a red sports car}  
Misaki and Usami were parked in the parking lot before going inside to the penthouse. "Usagi-san... I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking... I-I just couldn't, I couldn't imagine what I'd do, if, if you w-were..." Misaki stuttered and struggled to talk.  
Usami leaned over and held Misaki close to him and tightened his hold. "I love you. I love you, I love you!" Misaki could hear his heart pounding. "Takahiro will get over it, I just can't live without you, Misaki. I love you."  
"Usagi-san, I-I L-lov~" Usami's eyes widen and so did his smile. "I'm sorry, I'm really trying!" Misaki said crying a little.  
"It's ok, I understand your feelings." Usami pushed Misaki down. "I love you too."  
"Wait! Not here, lets atleast go inside." Misaki argued.  
"No time, your brother will go looking for you there, besides no ones around, it's perfect."  
"No, please, I'm still a little sore, the cars not helping..." Misaki protested.  
Usami seemed to understand with an upset and defeated face. So he got out and picked Misaki up like a princess, Misaki freaked out because of this. Usami hurried to their penthouse, when he went inside, he saw Misaki just standing in the doorway. He was staring at Takahiro.  
"You bastard!" Takahiro yelled at Usami, "I thought you were my close friend!? Then you go and kidnap my little brother!?" Takahiro was angry, not even Misaki has ever seen his older brother so mad.  
"Takahiro... I'm sorry, but I-" Usami started.  
Misaki interrupted, "It wasn't his idea."  
"Misaki?" Both Usami and Takahiro said.  
"I was the one who called Usagi-san, I told him to come get me, and I-I don't want you to hate me or Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled "Please understand! Stop being so overprotective and for once let me make my own choices and decisions! Your too pushy Onii-chan! I love both of you and don't want you to hate each other because of me! I'm the reason this all happened so stop being mad at Usagi-san! He's done nothing and just doesn't want you to hate him! I don't want you to hate him... I don't want you to hate me, or my decisions..." Misaki was crying a bit as he stared at the grown wiping his eyes.  
"Misaki, I-I don't understand? Your not the blame of any of this!" Takahiro tried to reassure him.  
"Misaki..." Usami said softly.  
Misaki looked up and walked to the kitchen, confusion spread across the faces of Takahiro and Usami. Misaki started to make tea. "Takahiro, Usagi-san, sit down, we're going to talk this out, NOW." Misaki was serious. The two sat down across from each other.  
Misaki served the tea and sat in a recliner next to both of them. He stared at his tea on the coffee table in the middle of all three of them.  
"Please, forgive me." Usami broke the silence. "Both of you..." He put his cup down on the table and held a hand over his eyes, "For what I'm about to say, I'm so sorry..."  
 **This is the first revised and edited chapter of my first junjou Romantica fanfic, you can read it, but I mispelled alot of things... lol**


End file.
